


Retrato

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel del lienzo no eres tú y ellos no lo saben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrato

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #52: _Imagen[Lord](http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/3226/tiowsc.jpg)_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Aquel, plasmado en el inmenso lienzo del salón, es un hombre de gestos precisos y fría sobriedad en una captura intencional de autocontrol... Pero no eres tú. Tu eres un niño, con mas dudas que certezas, con ojos que se asombran todavía con lo sutil, de manos torpes y sentimental. Hay un vacío en la esfera de vanalidad de tu estirpe que pretendes cubrir con una falsa identidad social. Algunos dicen que eres la personificación de la arrogancia; ellos no saben el poco amor que te prodigas. Ese retrato sólo es útil en el testimonio silencioso de tu propia traición.

~▣~


End file.
